Capítulo 13: Confrontación callejera
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Ahora y en las calles de nuevo, nuestros héroes tendrán que sobrevivir al frío y cruel Mundo Futurista. ¿Podrán lograrlo?


Capítulo 13: Confrontación callejera Johnny había sido herido en el abdomen por un pandillero que fue asesinado por la Policía, mientras que lo llevaban hacia el hospital más cercano, le contaron todo lo ocurrido en la casa de las chicas.

- Oh, Niko, no te sientas así, no fue tu culpa, yo no le tengo mucha confianza a esta gente. Le dijo Johnny, mientras que con sus manos evitaba que siguiera sangrando su herida.

- Lo sé, pero esto no debió haber sucedido, carajo, aunque tengo que admitir que tiene un lindo cuerpo Jo. Dijo Niko, mientras que llegaban al hospital.

Mientras que esperaban a que los médicos salieran, Luís con Huang Lee y otros dos amigos se tiraron a dormir un rato, cuando justo salió uno de los médicos.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra, Doctor? Preguntó Niko por la salud del motero.

- Se va a recuperar, logramos suturar su herida y dentro de poco le daremos el alta, les avisaremos con respecto a este último punto. Le dijo el doctor, quien volvió a ingresar en la habitación donde estaba Johnny durmiendo.

Pasaron unas horas y a Johnny le dieron el alta, salieron del hospital y se dirigieron de vuelta a las calles.

- Muchachos, escuchen, debemos hallar un lugar donde pasar la noche, en estas calles nos matarían si tan solo cerramos los ojos. Les dijo Huang Lee, mientras que buscaban un sitio donde descansar, se fueron hacia el Sur, hacia la zona de Adachi, donde caminaron un buen rato.

Se quedaron en una zona de callejones, cuando justo, Luís recordó algo que había hecho tiempo atrás.

- Miren, con respecto a las armas, logré dar unos camiones que llevaban material para las pandillas en esta zona. No es muy lejos. Les contó, mientras que les mostraba en su libreta el sitio donde podían conseguir las mejores armas y municiones.

- ¿A cuánto está? Preguntó Claude.

- A tres cuadras, nada más. Les dijo Luís, mientras que iban corriendo y finalmente llegaron a destino.

Llegaron y vieron que Luís estaba en lo cierto, habían llegado a su objetivo principal, en esa especie de armería estaba lo que más necesitaban.

- Muy bien, escuche, no sabemos si hay alarmas y cámaras de Seguridad, así que iré yo primero. Les avisaré. Les informó Luís, mientras que iba partiendo hacia esa zona, al llegar, Luís notó que no habían ni sistemas de Seguridad ni nada por el estilo, estaba totalmente a oscuras ese sitio.

Tomó de entre sus bolsillos algo que le permitiría ingresar y lo encontró.

- Sí, gracias, Anthony. Le agradeció el puertorriqueño, mientras que con la tarjeta de presentación de Gay Tony abrió la puerta y les hizo la señal a sus amigos para que pudieran entrar.

- Lo logró, vamos. Dijo CJ y se encaminaron hacia el sitio, Huang Lee se quedó vigilando, mientras que adentro se encontraban con una verdadera mina de oro.

Pero en ese momento, llegó Lee corriendo.

- ¡Debemos irnos, ya! Ordenó el chino, mientras que tomaban las armas, municiones y el dinero.

Huyeron del sitio, ya que Huang Lee les contó de que un auto negro había estando dando vueltas por la zona y debían irse de allí.

- Hiciste bien en avisarnos, Lee, era demasiado la calma allí. Le dijo CJ, mientras que se iban de allí con el botín.

Una duda giraba alrededor de los chicos, había una especie de miedo de que los hubieran visto y que apareciera alguna de las tantas numerosas bandas de la ciudad, decidieron llevarse Pistolas Desert Eagle, M-16, escopetas SPAS 12, AK-47, Uzi, subfusil FN P90, Pistola Calibre 50, escopetas de asalto, rifles de francotirador y granadas.

- Dios, que botín, pero cómo puede ser que no haya habido gente en esa armería. Dijo Huang Lee sorprendido.

- No lo sé y también encontré esto. Les mostró Luís y sustrajo una especie de chaleco anti-balas pero bastante raro, eran una especie de armaduras con guantes, botas, cascos y hasta con escudo.

- Mierda, homies, esto si lo llegaran a tener los Ballas no saben las masacres que se harían. Dijo asombrado CJ.

- Será mejor irnos, ya sabrán esos de que robamos su dinero. Calculo que serán más de 50 millones de dólares en Yenes. Dijo Niko, mientras que veían el dinero que se habían llevado.

- Por lo menos tenemos suficientes municiones como para iniciar una guerra. Dijo a su vez Toni, mientras que cruzaban la calle, un auto se detuvo de brusco en medio del camino, de éste bajaron dos hombres jóvenes con chalecos grises y sus caras estaban pintadas al estilo militar.

- Veo que han encontrado nuestro almacén de armas, bastante mal de su parte como para ser extranjeros en nuestros territorios. Les dijo en forma de burla uno de los pandilleros.

- Váyanse a la mierda. Les dijo Claude, mientras que les mostraba el dedo pero éstos les apuntaron con sus armas.

- No aprenden la lección pero les daremos dos opciones: Dejan las armas y el dinero y se van por donde vinieron o sino preferirán morir en nuestras manos. Les amenazó el otro delincuente.

- Preferimos pelear antes que huir. Le respondió Johnny, mientras que desde sus bolsillos sacaba una granada y con ésta, la arrojó hacia donde estaba uno de los autos de los pandilleros detenido, el cual explotó con la granada.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Malditos, ese era mi auto, ahora verán: Hey, tenemos a unos malditos alborotadores en nuestros territorios! Dio la voz de alerta el líder de la pandilla, mientras que los chicos se dieron la vuelta y vieron que aparecían los miembros de la banda armados y en sus autos.

- ¡No puedes meterte con nosotros, hijo de puta! Le gritó CJ al líder de la banda, mientras que corrían a ponerse a cubierto tras unas cercas.

- ¡Todos ustedes están muertos, mal nacidos! Les gritó uno de los pandilleros, mientras que les disparaba con su Uzi, pero CJ sacó una Desert Eagle y le abatió en la cabeza.

- ¡Mierda, debemos salir de aquí, rápido! Ordenó Claude, mientras que se detenía un Toyota negra y bajaban varios pandilleros armados con AK-47, Tommy los abatió con la M-16 y desde las calles más arriba llegaban más.

- ¡Coman granadas de fragmentación con ensalada! Les gritó Victor, mientras que lanzaba varias de las mismas y estas estallaban matando a varios, Luís con Huang y Johnny se cubrieron tras los tachos de basura y disparaban contra varios que estaban apostados en los alrededores de las casas.

- ¡Awww, esto sí que es una guerra, puedo sentir el olor de la pólvora y el dolor en el cuerpo! Gritó Niko, mientras que sentía como sus recuerdos de la guerra volvían a él.

- ¡No son nada más que unos muchachitos de barrio, vengan al mío, cobardes! Les gritó CJ, mientras que se cubrían tras un auto negro y disparaba su AK-47 contra varios que llevaban fusiles de comando y rifles Bullpup.

(Música Hood Safari OST del GTA V)

- ¡Váyanse a la mierda! Les gritó ahora Tommy, mientras que se abría paso y disparaba contra todo objetivo vivo.

En medio de la batalla, vinieron otros dos autos, uno violeta y el otro naranja fuego, del cual llevaban a varios enemigos, pero Claude les arrojó varias granadas hasta despejar la ruta.

- "Atención, tenemos un 45 en el Distrito de Adachi, todas las unidades cercanas diríjanse a la zona de inmediato. Uso autorizado de la fuerza letal". Se escuchó una de las radios de la Central de la Policía de Tokyo dar aviso del combate que se estaba dando en el distrito nombrado.

- ¡Mierda, chicos, la Policía viene a por nosotros, nos van delatado, vámonos de aquí, ahora! Gritó Claude, mientras que se escuchaban a las patrullas dirigirse hacia la zona de guerra.

- ¡Corran, corran, por esta calle, rápido! Los guió CJ, mientras que los pandilleros les seguían disparando y llegaban las patrullas con el RAPT.

Niko y Johnny dispararon contra los que venían más adelante pero no podían con la Policía.

- ¡Sí lo hacemos, tendremos a todo un enjambre de estos sobre nosotros! Advirtió el motero, mientras que iban llegando a unas calles más abajo, cerca del Distrito de Minato.

- ¡Oigan, veo unos coches, es una carrera! ¡Paul Walker, Paul, Paul, tranquilos, tranquilos, por favor. Paz. Paz! Les dijo CJ, mientras que se acercaban hacia donde estaban filmando la película nueva de "Rápidos y Furiosos 6".

- ¡Se los devolveremos en perfectas condiciones en Tokyo! Les prometió Niko, mientras que se subían a los coches y partían de allí, dejando a los actores y al equipo de Hollywood en un estado de confusión.

Subidos en los coches, escaparon de la zona calle abajo, entrando en los barrios cercanos a Tokyo.

- Uf, creo que los perdimos. Dijo Johnny, mientras que respiraba un poco aliviado del combate que tuvieron anteriormente.

- Y que lo digas. Espero que esas chicas se hayan dado cuenta de lo que pasó. Mencionó Niko al volante.

Justo en ese momento, vieron que les estaban disparando desde un Suzuki gris, allí cuatro pandilleros armados con Pistolas PAM y Uzi les estaban tratando de sacar del camino.

- ¡La RAPT mató a nuestros amigos, ahora ustedes pagarán! Les gritó uno de los atacantes, mientras que llegaban un helicóptero y les alumbraba.

- "DPT, alto, deténgase y entréguense para ser interrogados" Les ordenó el piloto con sus acompañantes, el auto gris no vio una pared que estaba al fondo del lugar y terminaron chocando y explotando tras la fuga del combustible, esa fue la oportunidad de que escaparan del sitio.

Después de la persecución, se dividieron en tres grupos, mientras que se escapaban de la Policía, en la base de las chicas, Jo había despertado de su sueño.

Encendió la tv y miró en el canal de las noticias lo que estaba pasando afuera de la Capital.

- "En estos momentos, la Policía con las Unidades Especiales están detrás de un grupo de sospechosos que estarían detrás de la masacre ocurrida en el Distrito de Adachi. Hasta el momento no han podido ser detenidos y el RAPT está desconcentrado por lo ocurrido. Seguiremos informando más adelante en cuanto nos llegue más información" Pasaron en las noticias sobre lo ocurrido, justo en ese momento, Tachibana lo estaba viendo en la tv de su casa y casi se ahoga con la gaseosa que estaba tomando, mientras que a Sei casi se le cae la cara de la vergüenza.

- Vamos tras ellos. Dijo Jo, mientras que encendía el vehículo y partían en búsqueda de los fugitivos.

- ¿Estás segura? Ellos se lo buscaron. Dijo Meg, preguntando por si era necesario salvarlos.

- Creo que han aprendido bastante. Le dijo Sei, mientras que ponían en marcha el vehículo y se dirigían hacia donde estaban ellos.

Mientras tanto, los fugitivos decidieron dejar los autos de la película de "Rápidos y Furiosos 6" en un sitio seguro.

- ¡Vamos, corran! Gritó Victor, mientras que escapaban de allí.

- "Sospechosos por el Norte, van a pie" Informó otra de las radios de las patrullas y se dirigieron hacia donde estaban.

- ¡Ayy, Dios, por favor, ayúdanos! Pidió Luís, mientras que mientras rezaba, sujetando a su Cruz que llevaba colgada en el cuello.

- ¡Nos esconderemos aquí! Señaló CJ y entraron en una instalación supuestamente abandonada.

La Policía los perdió de vista y mientras que las cosas volvían a su normalidad, algunos aprovecharon para descansar.

- Esto no tiene que volver a pasar. Pidió Luís, mientras que se tiraba a descansar un rato.

- Estoy cansado de correr, amigos, no puedo más, ya no me dan las piernas. Les dijo Johnny, quien en ese momento, invadido por la desesperación, tomó una Pistola 9 MM y se apuntó a la cabeza, pero Niko lo detuvo.

- No, amigo, no digas eso, no es una buena vía. Le dijo el serbio.

- Tú no entiendes, Niko, ¿este es nuestro futuro? ¿Escondernos y huir siempre que nos vea la Policía? ¿Esperar para que un día sus cyborgs nos maten? No, yo no puedo más y encima, encima esas putas que nos dejaron abandonados. Le respondió el motero, quien seguía con su mano en la pistola, a punto de jalar el gatillo, pero el serbio lo seguía deteniendo.

- No lo hagas, tienes toda una vida. Le pidió Toni.

Johnny se quedó en silencio un rato, hasta que finalmente optó por no suicidarse.

- Muy bien, chicos, vamos, andando. Pidió Tommy y tomaron las armas, para salir de allí tomaron un camino oscuro por los callejones.

Justo en ese momento de escapen, fueron sorprendidos por el RAPT, el cual los tenía en la mira.

(Música Escaping Gotha del OST Medal of Honor Frontline)

- "Ríndanse y entreguen las armas: Nadie saldrá herido" Les ordenaron las Unidades Aéreas del RAPT, mientras que les apuntaban.

Justo en el momento en el que se estaban por entregar, hubo un ataque de humo, el cual dejó a todos perdidos y fueron rescatados por las chicas.

- ¡Entren, de prisa! Les pidió Meg, mientras que iban corriendo, primero entró Toni, luego CJ, Victor, Niko, Luís, Huang, Johnny, Tommy, quedaba Claude, el cual estaba asegurando el camino.

- ¡Claude, rápido! Le gritó CJ, mientras que varios cyborgs iban tras él.

Para Speed, el delincuente más buscado y temido en toda Liberty City, aquel joven que había matado a Mike "Labios" Forelli, a los Hermanos Forelli, a tantos pandilleros, gente por encargo, Yardies, Cartel, Purple Nines, Triadas, Diablos y hasta Salvatore y Catalina, ahora estaba temiendo por su vida.

- "Santa María, Madre de Dios, ruega por nosotros los pecadores, a la hora y a la hora de nuestra muerte, Amén. Dios te salve María, llena eres de gracia, el Señor es contigo. Bendita eres entre todas las mujeres y bendito el fruto de tu vientre, Jesús. Santa María, Madre de Dios, ruega por nosotros los pecadores, a la hora y a la hora de nuestra muerte, Amén" Rezó Claude, por primera vez estaba asustado, temía por su vida, no quería morir a manos de unos polis, se encomendó a su Ángel de la Guarda para que lo protegiera y esto le dio fuerzas para escapar de allí.

Jo se acercó a Meg, mientras que sus amigos trataban de rescatarlo.

- ¿Qué ocurre? Preguntó la chica.

- Aún no ha llegado Claude, está atrapado. Le dijo Niko, quien bajó la cabeza, por la situación anterior.

- Déjenme esto a mí. Les dijo Jo, mientras que se acercaba hacia la puerta del vehículo.

Claude aún seguía corriendo.

- ¡Oye! ¡¿Claude, no?! Preguntó ella y el chico hizo un "Sí" con la cabeza.

- ¡Escucha, tú puedes, si pudiste matar a tanta gente enemiga en el pasado, puedes huir de estos policías, ánimo, no te rindas! Le dio aliento Jo, mientras que Claude ganaba más velocidad, logró llegar hasta la mano de Jo, quien al sentir su piel tan suave y blanca, se aferró a ella con sus dos manos y logró entrar en el vehículo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Claude se recostó en el piso, producto de la emoción, mientras que Huang Lee le ponía su campera verde para recostarlo.

- Va a estar bien, esto nunca había vuelto a sentir una experiencia así. Les mencionó Tommy, mientras que se acercaba con ellos hacia las chicas y Tachibana.

Esperaban tal vez un reto o algo más, pero las chicas los miraron serios y luego se pasaron a lo siguiente.

- La verdad estamos asombradas de lo que hicieron, sumado a la masacre que hicieron en Adachi y ahora la huida cinematográfica de la RAPT, la verdad, ustedes deberían ir a prisión, pero como los salvamos, han pasado su prueba. Les dijo Sei, esto los dejó a todos asombrados.

- ¿Cómo que una prueba? Preguntó Tommy Vercetti.

- Sei deseaba saber sus experiencias en las calles y lo obtuvo, ustedes ahora trabajarán para nosotras. Les respondió Meg, mientras que se dirigía hacia ellos con amabilidad.

- Esto tiene que ser una broma, pero gracias, ya tenemos armas además. Les agradeció Toni, mientras que mostraban las armas y el dinero.

- Misión cumplida para ustedes, pero el dinero se queda con nosotras, será un "adelanto" por no habernos pagado anteriormente. Dijo Sei, mientras que dirigía a la base hacia un sitio seguro y alejado de la RAPT.

Después de la persecución, el grupo de Paul Walker encontró los coches en Tokyo, mientras que Tommy con CJ levantaban a Claude y lo ponía sobre una de las camas.

- ¿Va a estar bien? Preguntó CJ a Vercetti.

- Tranquilo, es producto de su adrenalina. Le respondió el ítalo-americano tras los sucesos ocurridos.

Se dirigieron hacia la cocina, donde Tachibana les sirvió un poco de café para recuperarse de lo sucedido, solo fueron CJ, Tommy y Toni, Luís, Johnny, Huang, Victor y Niko se fueron a descansar, antes, el serbio fue a disculparse por lo sucedido con Jo.

- No pasa nada, pero esto no tiene que volver a pasar. Le advirtió la chica, mientras que Niko obedecía a la orden.

- Por cierto, ¿adónde iremos? Preguntó Tachibana a Sei.

- Encontraremos un sitio seguro, por ahora, ve a descansar, necesitarás las fuerzas suficientes. Le respondió Sei al chico, mientras que veía como dormían los otros.

La persecución había terminado y una vez más estaban reunidos, dejando de lado lo sucedido con Jo y Niko, partieron con rumbo hacia la zona donde habían estado antes, un momento de descanso haría falta para la banda, luego de un día entero de acción y persecuciones, por ahora estaban a salvo, pero eso era lo importante, Claude se recuperaba, Jo estaba perdonando a todos lo ocurrido, no habían visto algo así en ella, recién se conocían y mientras tanto, Sei fijaba su vista en Toni Cipriani.

Nota del autor: Wow qué semana, ¿no? Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, como sabrán, este capítulo tiene un homenaje al GTA V con la misión "Safari por el barrio", además de que aparecerá el romance y mucho más humor, solo espero que ustedes lo disfruten, ya que esta es mi primordial misión (XD) pero no, ya en serio, disfruten de esta serie y comenten, dejen Reviews y díganme si tengo que hacer cambios o algo parecido.

Se despide MontanaHatsune92. Paz.


End file.
